<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beta Honeymoon by Siriusstuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548676">Beta Honeymoon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff'>Siriusstuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bedrabbled [459]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Plans For The Future, Road Trips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:41:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/22/20: “road, foamy, agreeable”</p>
<p>I'm aware the word "beta" has a specific meaning in werewolf lore, but I mean it the way "beta" is applied in gaming and software, as a trial version.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bedrabbled [459]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beta Honeymoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/22/20: “road, foamy, agreeable”</p>
<p>I'm aware the word "beta" has a specific meaning in werewolf lore, but I mean it the way "beta" is applied in gaming and software, as a trial version.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Running at full speed through foamy surf Stiles crashed into Derek knowing his werewolf boyfriend would catch him and they’d spin around like lovers did in movies.</p>
<p>They stopped their spinning to share some salty-tasting kisses. After that they were eager to return to their motel room.</p>
<p>They’d had so much sex Stiles started calling this road trip a beta version of their future honeymoon, somewhere he hoped there’d be water bluer and definitely warmer.</p>
<p>Derek laughed saying he’d be agreeable to anywhere they’d be together.</p>
<p>Stiles loved that but would hold out for <em>bluer</em> and <em>warmer</em> just the same.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>